Pretend
by Mouse9
Summary: Draco and Pansy have a good arangement. So what's screwing it up?


I don't own any of these people, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Christina Agulera.   
  
Pretend  
  
'Baby you pretend thing ain't what they seem,  
  
all this tension on titling just exactly what we should be...'  
  
For all the loud complaints and grumbling that she got on his nerves and he couldn't stand her clinging, it always ended the same way.  
  
A shared glance in the common room and it was on.  
  
She was sitting on the couch talking to Millicent and another girl, when she noticed someone from the corner of her eye. Glancing over, she caught him sitting in his usual chair, watching her intently. That was her sign. Turning her attention back to the girls briefly, she excused herself and made her way up the stairs towards the dorm halls.   
  
Everyone knew what was happening, everyone was also smart enough to keep their mouths shut.  
  
'Baby, I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing,  
  
Listen all I want to do is have you come and take all of me...'  
  
He followed moments later, entering his room and finding her sitting on his bed, waiting.   
  
Locking the door, he walked across the room towards her. She stood up, meeting him as he approached, lifting her face for the kiss that she knew would come. Abandoning their clothing, not bothering with the social niceties of foreplay, both of them needing only the hard, pulsing drive of pure sex.  
  
It always ended the same way...  
  
"Pansy, would you kindly stop pawing on me?"  
  
'Put your hands on my waistline...'  
  
Moan...sighs...gasps...  
  
"Draky, why don't you ever talk to me?"  
  
'Want your skin up against mine...'  
  
"Merlin, yes! Right there..."  
  
"I am not attracted to you."  
  
Move my hips to the baseline...   
  
"Do that again...ohhh, that, yes."  
  
The sounds of bickering and arguing would be heard in the morning...  
  
The sounds of gasps and screams would be heard in the evening.  
  
But she didn't mind. They had an agreement. To use each other until the time they found someone to actually share they entire life with. And not just use for the sex.  
  
Until then, he got what he needed, and so did she.  
  
'No strings attached,  
  
I want your body  
  
Not your heart...'  
  
She wasn't sure then this arraignment changed, only that it did. One night, he didn't ask, and she didn't offer.   
  
One day turned into two,  
  
Then a week,   
  
Then two...  
  
She began to notice things were different. He wasn't the same collected man she knew. He wore a perpetual confused look when no one was looking. He seemed distracted.  
  
It was then she knew there was someone else.  
  
'If you see me with someone understand that you can't question me...'  
  
She began watching him, watching who he was watching, when he turned from the calm, collected Slytherian she knew into the confused, nervous schoolboy.  
  
The majority of it took place during the same time every day.  
  
Double Potions with Gryffindor.  
  
'If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free...'  
  
She watched him, finally tracing his distracted gaze to the source.  
  
'The feelings that you caught ain't my fault, can't help your jealousy...'  
  
The object of his distraction sat across the classroom, currently turned in her seat so she could help Potter and Weasley.  
  
Hermione Granger.   
  
  
  
Pansy sat back, her eyes narrowing at the petite Gryffindor. Every move she made, he watched. Every time she laughed, moved, took notes, he watched.  
  
  
  
In turn Pansy watched.   
  
She watched Hermione.   
  
She watched Draco watching Hermione.  
  
  
  
By the end of the week she knew everything about how the young Gryffindor moved, acted, spoke, and more importantly...what it was she did that drove Draco to distraction. She also notice that it was one sided. Hermione didn't seem to notice at all that she had an admirer.  
  
'It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'  
  
Straight sweatin' out bodies are rubbin'.'  
  
That weekend, Draco came back from Hogsmeade, tired and frustrated. It seemed everywhere he went, he was running into the Golden Trio.  
  
Dragging himself up the stairs and into the dorm, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone in the common room. Walking into his bedroom, he locked the door and turned.  
  
And froze, his fingers on his shirt buttons.  
  
Sitting on his bad, with a book in her lap, was Hermione Granger.  
  
He blinked. Wait, it couldn't be; he'd just seen her with Potter and Weasley laughing in the Great Hall. She couldn't have made it here that fast.  
  
And why would she want to?  
  
The Hermione clone raised her head slowly, closing the book in her lap, keeping a finger in the book to hold her place.   
  
"Hello Malfoy." she said.  
  
He blinked again, frowning. He knew that voice.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
Standing up, the girl in the Gryffendor uniform walked up him him shyly.   
  
"I've been waiting for you." she said, dipping her head slightly, looking at him from above her lashes.  
  
Shaking his head sharply, he frowned at her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
In a flash, the real Pansy Parkinson was back.  
  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" she spat out. "Granger in your bedroom?"  
  
He blinked again, hard. When the hell did she find out? Was he being that transparent?  
  
She sauntered up to him.   
  
"I wanted to know why we hadn't been...together for a while. I was watching you and figured it out. I can be very observant when I wish." she purred.  
  
Apparently. He thought, eyeing her outfit.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. Our little secret." She smiled, Hermione coming right back. "I get what I want I want, and you..." she said, touching his shirt shyly. "You get what you want. Or something very close."  
  
'Put my back into a slow grind...'  
  
He stood there, watching her, his body feeling like it was going into full alert. She shrugged, a very Hermione-like shrug. His body rebelled, screaming loudly at him.  
  
"Or not."  
  
She walked past him towards the door.  
  
  
  
"You had your chance, ferret."  
  
In a flash, his hand shot out, capturing her wrist. Turning towards him, she smiled up at him; not the usual predatory Pansy smile, but a very shy, sweet Hermione smile.  
  
"Wait." he said.  
  
She stood there silently, reaching up to scratch her now brown curly hair. He groaned.  
  
'Runnin' chills up and down my spine...'  
  
"This is crazy," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly. She smiled wider.  
  
"Try me. I spent the entire week watching her. I know exactly what she does that drives you crazy."  
  
To prove it, she took a stance she knew drove him nuts when he watched Hermione do it. It worked perfectly.  
  
"I can be your Hermione." she whispered. "What do you have to lose?"  
  
Groaning, he pulled her towards him, crushing her mouth into a hard kiss, his hands wrapping around the burgundy and gold tie she wore. She reacted accordingly.  
  
'Let me get mine, you get yours...'  
  
Later that night, wrapped in his arms, she whispered the spell to change her hair back to her normal color. Everything worked perfectly. Things were back to normal again.   
  
Every once in a while he would get Hermione for a night, and she still got what she needed.   
  
Unless...she frowned briefly at the thought, then brushed it off.   
  
Unlikely.   
  
Highly unlikely.   
  
The very idea of Hermione and Draco actually getting together was as likely as Professor Snape being a spy for Dumbledore.  
  
Totally unrealistic. 


End file.
